1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a temperature detecting apparatus for improving operational characteristics, which vary according to the temperature, of elements in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
In general, as a semiconductor memory device operates at high speed, the heat generated increases in proportion to the operation speed. For example, when the generated heat keeps increasing and thus the temperature of the semiconductor memory device reaches 85° C. or more, the semiconductor memory device stops operating, and as a result, data being processed may be lost.
Such a problem is especially serious in a mobile device. The reason is that, in most cases, a separate cooling system is not provided in the mobile device because the mobile device is small.
Further, the operation speed of the semiconductor memory device may become slow due to the ambient temperature. Especially, when the ambient temperature is lower than a proper operation temperature, the operation speed decreases. In this case, the data processing speed is not guaranteed at a reliable level.